The Knight Who Slew the Dragon
by Rainack
Summary: Takes place after Rogue Knight. Michaela and K.A.I.S.Y. explore their feelings for each other as they tackle a case of domestic abuse. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Knight Rider. That privilege is Glen A. Larson's. I only own the O.C.'s and the idea for this particular story.

The Knight Who Slew the Dragon

Chapter 1

The ringing telephone broke the tense silence in Jason's office, making Michaela jump. While she waited for Jason Rickson to get off the phone, she looked around the office once more. She could still see the little touches Devon Miles had put on the place in his decades inhabiting this space as the head of the Foundation for Law and Government. Jason had left the things he had as a reminder of the man who had become a friend and mentor to him. Devon's passing mere weeks ago still saddened them all greatly.

"Hello?" Jason asked, once he had the receiver to his ear. "Okay, go ahead." Jason jotted notes on a legal pad that sat on his desk. He asked a few clarifying questions, and once he was satisfied he had all the information he needed, he said, "Goodbye," and hung up.

"Well?" Michaela asked, sitting up straight in her seat.

"We've got your cover worked out."

Two days before, Tilly Drakon, wife to world renowned security expert and CEO of Drakon Security, Inc., Martin Drakon, had made contact with the Foundation. She had begged for help in gaining evidence against her husband for domestic violence, as well as for help in fleeing from him.

Martin Drakon was not a stupid man. Everything he did, from his business dealings to his personal life, were carefully calculated. Tilly was never left with lasting, easily visible bruises. The man was so charismatic and likeable, Tilly was having problems getting anyone to believe her.

In fact, even Jason had a hard time believing Drakon was capable of any of the acts Tilly had said he committed against her. Jason had met Drakon a few times, when the Foundation hosted foreign dignitaries who had employed Drakon's security firm.

Jason had agreed to send in an undercover investigator to gather evidence and get Mrs. Drakon out.

Checking his records, Jason had confirmed that each time Drakon or his men had been to the Foundation mansion, Michaela had been in the field, on assignment.

"Your cover is this," Jason began. "Tilly is your aunt, and you haven't seen each other since you were a little girl. You've asked to stay with her, ironically, because you are fleeing an abusive boyfriend. Tilly does actually have a niece she hasn't seen since she was little. You'll be going by her name, Jessica."

Looking at Jason's face, Michaela said, "Why do I get the feeling there's more you're not telling me?"

"You're going to have to do some heavy acting: jumpy, scared, beaten, a bit meek," Jason watched Michaela for a reaction. None of these words had ever been associated with her.

"Okay. I think I can probably pull that off. Someone like that probably wouldn't be driving something like K.A.I.S.Y. How do I explain him?"

"When your boyfriend began his latest brutality, you found an opportunity to escape and took it. The only transportation at hand was his truck, so you took it. That should also ensure K.A.I.S.Y.'s brought into the premises where security will be looser. After all, we wouldn't want your 'boyfriend' to see his truck from the road and know you're there. We're going to have a make-up artist give you a few waterproof bruises on your arms."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Casey stood in the doorway of Michaela's bedroom, watching her hastily toss a few items of clothing into a worn duffel bag.

"I don't like it," he said quietly, eyeing the disturbingly real looking bruises on Michaela's upper arms.

"I know, we've never had a case where you couldn't be with me. It's not like you won't be there at all, though. The garage is just a few minutes walk from the main house."

"A lot can happen in a few minutes, though." Casey looked like he might go on, but didn't. Instead, he just watched her intently.

Michaela's heart sped up. She knew Casey's sensors would pick up on it, but she couldn't control her reactions to him.

For the past year and a half, ever since they had first met, she had fought the feelings. She was scared to death of how it might change their partnership, whether he felt the same way or not. Then there was the thought of how her mom might react.

"I know you read Mrs. Drakon's statement. How can one person do those things to another? Isn't he bound by vows to love and cherish her?" A look of confused sadness crossed Casey's face.

"In his own twisted way, he may love her, but everything he's done to her is about power and control, not love." Michaela's heart ached for Casey. "Love is supposed to be a wonderful feeling for both participants." Realizing she was treading perilously close to thin ice, she whirled around and tossed a few more items roughly into her duffle bag.

Suddenly Casey's arms were around her. His hands slid down her arms to her hands, stilling them.

He gently turned her around, trapping her hands against his chest.

Michaela hesitantly looked up into Casey's face, a low moan escaping her lips when she saw the look of hunger in his eyes.

The look was replaced by concern, as he stepped back. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No! Never!" Michaela cried out in near anguish that he'd pulled away.

Just then, Bonnie walked into the open doorway.

"Hey! Jason was about to call out a search party for you two. He was wondering..." her voice trailed off as she registered the looks on Michaela's and Casey's faces.

Blushing furiously, Michaela spun around, hastily zipped up the duffel, and swung it over her shoulder.

"Did I miss something?" Bonnie asked.

"No!" both Michaela and Casey responded a little too quickly.

"Tell Jason we're on our way out the door right now," Michaela went on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ride to the Drakons' was spent in tense silence. Now Michaela stood on the Drakons' front step.

Casting her eyes downward and nervously chewing on her lower lip, Michaela reached out and pushed the doorbell.

The Drakon home was about the same size as the Foundation mansion. Colonnades ran the length of the mansion's front. The formidable looking building was built out of deep red bricks. The front of the mansion faced the rising sun, which Michaela was sure allowed ample light to flow through the stained glass windows that framed the double doors leading into the house. K.A.I.S.Y. was parked on the circular drive, as close to the mansion as she could get him.

A butler opened the door with a stuffy, "Yes?"

"Um, hi. I'm here to see my Aunt Tilly. Um, she's expecting me?" Michaela interjected as much uncertainty as she could.

"Just a moment."

Glancing around, as though nervous, Michaela took note of several security cameras along the front of the house.

As they'd driven up, K.A.I.S.Y. had informed her that the mansion was surrounded by a "moat" of pressure sensors. Anything over a certain weight that stepped on the sensors would instantly alert security.

The door opened again, and "Aunt Tilly" stepped out, followed by Martin Drakon.

"Jessica!"

"Aunt Tilly!"

The two women enfolded each other in a hug.

Pulling apart, Tilly turned toward Martin. "Martin, this is my niece, Jessica. Remember, I've told you about her before? Jessica, this is your Uncle Martin."

Glancing at his face, then quickly to the ground, Michaela said, "Pleased to meet you, sir!"

"Please, call me Uncle Martin," he replied, as he gave her a bone crushing hug.

Pulling back, thinking to herself, _Slimy, dirty, fowl,_ she said, "Um, is there somewhere I can park the truck that's out of sight? Steve's going to be looking for it."

"Why don't you let my men dispose of it for you?" Martin suggested.

Letting her eyes go a bit wild with panic, Michaela said, "No! It's my only transportation!"

"Okay. Why don't you take it around back to the garage. I'll call over and let the mechanic know you're coming."

Smiling shyly, Michaela said, "Um, thanks."

Michaela climbed up into the midnight blue GMC Canyon and started it up.

"The main areas of the house are monitored with video surveillance. The bedrooms have microphones. I've already tapped into both systems."

"Okay. Hopefully we'll be able to get our evidence and get Tilly out of here within a couple of days."

"Please, be careful."

"Don't worry! It's me!" Michaela smiled at the dash. Then they were in the garage, and Michaela had to resume her act for the mechanic who was approaching.

He was a big burly man who looked more like he should be part of a motorcycle gang, than a mechanic for a very rich security advisor.

"Nice ride," he said, giving the flawless paint job a once over.

"Uh, thanks, but it's technically not mine."

The mechanic now turned toward her, giving her a once over that made her skin crawl.

"Um, I better get back to the house. Aunt Tilly's waiting for me," she gestured through the open garage door, to the house beyond.

Grabbing her arm, he swung her around so she was pinned between him and K.A.I.S.Y. "Not so fast, gorgeous. We haven't gotten to know each other, yet."

His hands were braced against the truck on either side of her. That contact was all K.A.I.S.Y. needed.

The mechanic jolted back in shocked surprise, as a small amount of electric current shot through his hands.

Inspecting his hands, then rubbing them together to try to restore sensation, he watched Michaela turn on her heel and run toward the house.

Knowing her earwig would pick up her voice at just about any volume, she muttered, "Good one, K.A.I.S.Y.!" Inside her head, she was laughing hysterically.

"Thank you. I'll be here all week," was K.A.I.S.Y.'s reply, as he too chuckled heartily.

At the house, Tilly was waiting to show Michaela to a guest room.

Tilly followed Michaela inside and closed the door. She held a finger to her lips, and used her other hand to pull a small notebook and pencil out of her pocket.

Thumbing open the notebook, she quickly wrote, _Can't talk, rooms bugged._

Making idle chit chat of the type family make after prolonged separations, Michaela took the notebook and pencil. _Yes. I know. I have someone inside._ "How have you been, Aunt Tilly?"

Tilly's eyes widened in alarm, but she picked up the spoken conversation while she wrote, _No! That's not possible. All the staff here are loyal to Martin! That's why all footage and audio of his outbursts and attacks are nonexistent._ "I've been well. How's your dad doing?"

_Don't worry! We'll get him. My partner has already hacked into the security system._ "Dad's fine. He's just worried about me because of Steve."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The mechanic circled the Canyon warily. Feeling was only just starting to return to his hands, yet the girl had been untouched by the discharge.

Another oddity presented itself to him as he was crossing in front of the midnight blue truck. In the grill, just under the GMC insignia, a midnight blue light raced back and forth.

He finished circumnavigating the truck and grabbed a pair of thick welding gloves from a nearby workbench. He pulled one on, and pulled on the door handle.

The door didn't open.

Next, he grabbed a jimmy bar, and inserted it between the window and the seal. He pushed it all the way down. Then he began to pull up, wiggling it around until he felt it catch on the lock mechanism.

Giving a gentle tug, he expected it to pop the lock open. It didn't budge. He pulled harder. Still nothing.

Putting all his strength behind his next tug, he suddenly found himself sitting on his back side on the floor, the bar –the end broken cleanly off – was still in his hands.

Throwing the broken bar down in disgust, the mechanic got to his feet.

Walking to a nearby wall, he selected a good sized crowbar.

Turning back toward the truck, he saw that the driver side door was standing open.

He was nearly to the door, when it closed with a resounding thud.

"What the hell!"

The mechanic could have sworn he heard a faint chuckling coming from the truck. "Who's in there?" he said in alarm. "You might as well come out now!"

Closing the distance to the truck, the mechanic looked through both the front and back windows. He could see that both the front and back seats were empty. Extremely uneasy by what that implied, the mechanic jammed the crowbar into the gap between the driver side door and the back door.

Putting his full weight behind the crowbar, he pushed with all his might, attempting to pry the door opened.

All the effort gained him were bruised knuckles when the crowbar finally slipped out of the gap and banged his gloved hands against the side of the truck. Picking the crowbar up from the floor, he found it had been bent. But the truck remained unscathed despite the blow the crowbar had made to the door as it fell.

K.A.I.S.Y. snapped a few pictures of the mechanic's astonished face to share with Michaela later.

Carefully, almost delicately, the mechanic set the mangled crowbar on the workbench. Then he stalked back to the wall he'd taken the bar from.

This time, he chose the largest sledge hammer he could find.

The hood stood opened when he turned back this time. Just like with the door, it slammed shut as soon as he approached.

"I'll teach a damned truck to toy with me!" he muttered angrily under his breath.

Taking the hammer firmly by the end of the handle with his left hand, he loosely gripped the handle near the head with his right.

Swinging at the driver window for all he was worth, the mechanic wasn't prepared for what happened next.

He expected the sledge to go through the window with the sound of shattered glass. Instead, the sledge bounced harmlessly off the window, to land not so harmlessly on unfinished projects on the workbench. Pieces and parts flew in all directions, and his arm was almost wrenched from its socket.

The sound of laughter echoed back from the garage walls.

"What kind of pickup are you?" the mechanic asked in alarm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the house, Michaela was just heading down to dinner.

She had studied the layout of the house that K.A.I.S.Y. had shown her on the way over. Now she planned a route that would intersect with Martin Drakon's, as he went to dinner from his office.

She was about half way down the hall, when Drakon opened his office door and stepped out. When he saw her, he called out, "Jessica!"

Michaela jumped in feigned surprise and fear, allowing her hand to go to her chest as she turned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Drakon leered at her like a wolf does its prey.

Michaela couldn't help but notice the predatory look on Drakon's face.

Laughing nervously, she replied, "I seem to be jumping at everything these days. Even my own shadow." She thought to herself, _This wolf is going to have a nasty surprise when my sheep's clothing comes off and he finds himself face to face with another wolf._

"May I escort you to dinner?" Instead of offering her his arm, though, he put his hand in the small of her back. As he propelled her forward, Michaela got the distinct feeling that Drakon was in control.

* * *

Drakon was sitting in his office, enjoying an after dinner drink.

The office was beautifully appointed with hardwood floors and mahogany book cases and desk. A warm fire roared in the stone fire place.

Hands steepled in front of him, he gazed absently into the fire, fantasizing about the exquisite creature fate had brought him.

The knock on the door caused him mild annoyance, but he said, "Come!"

Eric Smith, the brutish mechanic, came nervously into the room.

"What is it, Eric?" Drakon asked, taking note of the other man's shaking hands.

"Boss, there's something off about the truck the girl drove in today!"

"How so?"

Explaining everything he'd noticed about the truck, and everything he'd tried to do to it, Eric watched as Drakon's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What the hell did I tell you about the booze!" Drakon exploded up out of his chair towards Eric, rage evident on his face.

Picking up his glass, he threw it viciously at Eric, who managed to duck just in time.

The glass shattered on the stone hearth.

Even though he out massed Drakon by at least fifty pounds, Eric coward back.

"I ain't been drinking, boss! I swear!"

"Then why are your hands shaking! Get out of my sight!" Drakon roared.

Vowing to himself to come back later, Eric turned and practically ran out the door.

Drakon smoothed his jacket and settled back into his high backed leather chair.

The phone on the desk rang, and Drakon grabbed it, nearly snarling, "What!"

"Sorry to bother you, sir. We're picking up an anomalous radio signal."

"Yes?" Drakon released his anger, for the moment at least. "Have you traced it?"

"It's bouncing all over the board, changing frequencies so quickly we nearly didn't even detect it."

"Is it originating or terminating on the property?"

"Unknown, sir. It's bouncing around too quickly to trace."

"Assume we've been infiltrated. Put everyone on alert. Keep on that signal, find a way to trace it or jam it."

"Yes, sir!"

Drakon replaced the headset in the cradle. He could feel the anger building again. He knew he had to release it, and he knew just how he would do that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tilly had slipped off to her rooms early, as she usually did, and was asleep.

Drakon sat on the edge of the bed. He gently caressed Tilly's right cheek. When Tilly turned her head away from the touch, Drakon grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck.

Tilly's eyes flew open wide in fear, as she was pulled painfully into a sitting position.

"Tell me about the girl," Drakon hissed.

"I - I don't know what you mean," Tilly stammered.

"Who is she working for!" Drakon's blood was near boiling.

"She's my brother's daughter! I told you!" Tilly said in panic.

Drakon released Tilly, and she sagged back in relief.

His backhand took her across the cheek and split her lip. "Don't lie to me!" he roared. "I had your whole family checked out before I married you! I've kept tabs on all of them since then. Jessica's in the south of France on vacation."

"I swear, I'm not lying!" Tears streamed down Tilly's face, despite her efforts to resist them. "My brother made that up because he didn't like her boyfriend."

"Liar!" The infliction of pain was to Drakon what foreplay was to other people. The more she cried, the more aroused he became.

"I will find the truth," Drakon's voice had become husky, as he began painfully groping her. "And don't think for an instant that either of you will leave here alive!"

* * *

Due to the cameras and microphones in the house, Michaela couldn't talk to K.A.I.S.Y., but he could still speak to her.

"Drakon thinks the microphones in Tilly's room are off. He's there now, and it's not pretty. I'm recording everything. Be careful Michaela. Drakon's suspicious of you. He doesn't believe you're Jessica."

Michaela clicked her teeth together once to signal her acknowledgment.

K.A.I.S.Y. must have read the changes in her heart rate and pulse, because he said, "Remember, we need the entire incident on tape for evidence. She agreed to go through it one more time."

By now, Michaela was grinding her teeth in frustration. She was stalking the halls of the Drakon mansion, doing her best to maintain the image of a timid, frightened girl.

An hour later, K.A.I.S.Y. finally announced that Drakon had left Tilly's room.

"You're not supposed to know anything untoward is going on, remember. You can't go to her room tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eric was waiting in his office when Drakon returned from letting off some steam. He had laid a badly bent crowbar on Drakon's desk. He had also managed to calm himself enough so that his hands no longer shook.

Drakon picked up the crowbar, turning it over in his hands as he examined it. "Rumors have circulated through the security world for years about a car. It wasn't merely bullet proof. It was indestructible. It was also said to be intelligent. Some rumors claim it's a black 1982 Trans Am. Others claim it's a black 2000 Corvette. Last year, a new rumor sprang up about a midnight blue GMC Canyon."

Drakon put the crowbar back on his desk, then went and sat down in the leather chair.

"No one has been able to substantiate these rumors. Anyone with any ties to the rumors won't talk. Tear that truck apart! Use whatever means you have to. I'll deal with the girl!"

A relieved look on his face, Eric picked up the crowbar and left.

Drakon picked up the phone again.

"Put everything on prerecorded loop and lock the place down." With everything on prerecorded loop, Drakon and his guards could move about the premises without their eavesdropper knowing anything was going amiss.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Not really expecting to be able to fall asleep, Michaela went to her room.

About an hour after she'd lain down, she heard the door to her room whisper open.

Not sure of the person's intent, she was unprepared for the rag that was thrust over her nose and mouth.

She bucked violently against the pressure of the rag, and tried to hold her breath, but her assailant was just too strong. In the struggle, her earwig slid out of her ear, to settle unseen under the edge of the pillow.

Seeing stars from lack of air, Michaela had no choice but to draw breath. Within several heartbeats, she was out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Michaela forced her eyes open, and immediately regretted that course of action. The harsh light in the room sent stabbing pain through her drug muddled brain.

Squinting this time, she tried to look around.

She was on a bed, but the quality of the lighting suggested to her that it was not the same room she'd been occupying. Her hands were bound together in front of her with what felt like duct tape, but her feet were free.

By now, her eyes had adjusted a bit more to the light. She could see the room had no windows. It had one door, which at the present time was closed. To the side of the door, inset in the wall, was a palm scanner. The door was locked and could only be opened with an approved hand print.

She clicked her teeth together, expecting to hear K.A.I.S.Y.'s immediate and reassuring response.

When she received no response, she stuck her finger in her ear, and groaned. Her earwig was gone.

At that moment, the door hissed open, and Drakon strode into the room.

"Have a good nap?"

Only partially feigning her fear this time, Michaela scrambled into a sitting position and pushed herself as far back on the bed as she could.

"You can drop the act!" anger was building in his face. "I know you're here undercover. I just don't know who sent you, but this will help with that!" Drakon pulled a syringe from his pocket.

"W - What's that?" Michaela stammered, trying to stall.

"This beauty is a combination poison and truth serum. About an hour after I give you this you'll be spilling your guts. An hour after that, you'll be dead!"

Drakon pulled the cap off the syringe and moved toward Michaela.

Michaela kicked at Drakon with all her might, knocking the syringe from his hand.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, shaking his hand. The unexpected backhand he dealt her with his injured hand sent her reeling. "If you think a small amount of pain will give me pause, you are sorely mistaken!" Drakon growled as he hit her again with his injured hand.

Before she had her senses back, he'd retrieved the syringe and plunged it into her arm.

His next words made her blood run cold. "Now for a little fun while we wait for the truth serum to take effect." His hands were at his belt buckle.

Michaela knew this was the only chance she was going to get. He had underestimated her this time, but he wouldn't do it again.

With the litheness of youth, she sprang to her feet. Quickly putting all her weight behind her swing, she swung her bound hands at his astonished face. He went down hard, knocked out cold, but not for long.

Jumping off the bed, she grabbed the knife off Drakon's belt, then she dragged him to the door. Propping him up, she laid his hand against the palm reader.

The door popped open and she sprinted into the hallway.

Working the knife as she ran, Michaela managed to cut the duct tape and free herself. She nicked the palm of her hand in the process, and blood flowed freely.

A patrolling guard came running at her. Taking up a fighting stance, Michaela used his momentum against him. She delivered a solid punch to his gut, then grabbed his head and brought her knee up to meet his face.

There was the sickening crunch of bone, and blood spurted from the guard's broken nose as he fell to the floor.

As Michaela reached down to grab the guard's radio from his belt, the world began to tilt. Staggering, she just kept herself from falling over. Her accelerated heart rate was speeding the poison through her system.

Not caring who heard, Michaela thumbed the transmit button as she turned and ran up a flight of stairs, "K.A.I.S.Y.! I need you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eric was sprawled out on a creeper, his upper half underneath K.A.I.S.Y.

At the moment, he was attempting to use a diamond tipped drill bit to make a hole in _any_ part of the truck's undercarriage. He had already tried a cutting torch to no avail.

A string of curses flowed nearly ceaselessly from his mouth. He was absolutely certain the truck was laughing. Not just any laugh, though. It was the laugh of someone being tickled.

The laughter abruptly stopped, causing Eric to pause.

Two things happened nearly simultaneously.

First, _something_ plopped to the floor from the truck near where his feet were sticking out. Craning his neck to look towards his feet, he saw a blob resolve itself into a set of feet and legs. The feet and legs, apparently connected to an entire _body _now, began running toward the house.

Second, he heard, "I'm on my way, Michaela," come from both his radio, and the truck.

Uttering a couple more choice cuss words, Eric picked up the drill and went back to work with renewed vigor on a new spot.

There was no more laughter from the truck.

* * *

Michaela emerged at the top of the stairs onto the main floor of the house.

Sweat was beaded on her forehead, and she fought to keep her eyes focused.

She knew she probably had far less than the two hours Drakon had given her, but she wasn't going to leave without Tilly.

She recognized where she was now, and knew Tilly's room was just around the corner.

Running full tilt, she had to run into the corner to stop herself.

Pulling herself away from the corner with an effort, she groaned as she looked down Tilly's hallway. Two of Drakon's men were standing guard at Tilly's door.

They moved toward her the instant they saw her. Exaggerating the effects of the drug, Michaela leaned against the wall.

The closer guard reached for her, but she was quicker. She grabbed his outstretched hand, twisted him around, forced him to the floor using his own body weight then kicked him in the family jewels.

His high pitched scream echoed up and down the hallway.

Michaela didn't give that guard another thought, after she saw that he'd curled into a fetal position, his hands covering himself protectively.

A wave of vertigo washed over Michaela. She staggered again, and shook her head, trying to clear it.

"You bitch!" the second guard exclaimed, pulling an extendible baton from his belt. It extended to full length with a snick when he snapped his wrist.

From the other direction, Michaela saw a blur, and sighed with relief. "It's about time, Casey!" she slurred, as she sat down heavily, unable to stay upright any longer.

Casey grabbed the baton from the startled guard. The guard punched Casey, and there was a sickening crunch as several bones in the guard's hand broke on contact with Casey's suddenly iron hard nanite skin.

The guard's astonished look turned to one of fear and excruciating pain, and he turned and bolted down the hallway.

Casey knelt down next to Michaela, taking in her vitals in an instant.

Michaela batted him away, as he tried to lift her. "Get Tilly! Can't leave... without her." It was becoming increasingly difficult for Michaela to stay conscious, but she managed it, just long enough to see Casey break down Tilly's door, and call out to her, "Tilly, I'm a friend, we've got to get out of here, now!" Then she saw Tilly come out of her room.

Michaela fell over, as she passed out.

Casey let out an unaccustomed oath, as he bent down and scooped her up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Move out from under me now, or I will be forced to run over you!" the voice barked out as the truck's engine roared to life.

Eric had moved farther under the truck as he searched for a weak spot to drill through. Raising up in shock and surprise, he cursed when his head connected solidly with the oil pan.

"This is your last warning! I will count to five, then I'm rolling out of here. One..."

Eric frantically began pushing himself out from under the truck, his eyes glued on the front tire only inches from him. The voice was on four, and he knew he wouldn't be completely clear, so he redoubled his efforts.

"Five." The truck's tires spun, then caught.

Eric let out an ear splitting shriek as the front tire rolled over his right leg with a crack of breaking bone.

K.A.I.S.Y. didn't pause as he barreled out of the garage and fish tailed around the house, down the driveway. He knew he should feel ashamed for endangering the man's life, but his driver was in far worse shape than the way he'd left Eric.

No! He had to start being honest with himself. Not his driver, the woman he was falling in _love _with!!!

* * *

"What happened?" Tilly asked worriedly, her eyes wide with barely controlled fear.

"Her vitals are thready and erratic. I think she's been poisoned. Come on, we've got to get out of here." Casey raced for the front of the house. He'd noted the blood on Michaela's hand, and had already sent a few of his nanites to sample and analyze it.

A guard stepped out of a room they were passing. He held a baton up, ready to strike.

A third arm formed out of Casey's right shoulder. He grabbed the baton and smashed it into the guard's knee cap. Remembering what he'd done to the mechanic, he put only enough power behind his swing to temporarily incapacitate the man, not permanently injure him.

The guard still went down with a howl of pain. Casey dropped the baton and the third arm reabsorbed into his body.

A startled gasp behind him let him know that Tilly had seen the third arm. His sensors also told him that Tilly's stride had faltered.

"Please, Mrs. Drakon, keep running. I promise I'll explain everything once you're both safe. Michaela's been injected with a complex nuero toxin. It's going to take me several minutes to synthesize an antidote."

They reached the front doors and Casey kicked one out. It went flying, several splinters from the door frame became shrapnel to anyone standing outside.

As they stepped out the ruined door, the truck skidded around the front of the house. It slid the last few feet so that the passenger doors were facing them.

"There's no one driving!" Tilly gasped, as she scrambled into the front passenger seat.

"I'll explain later," Casey repeated. He laid Michaela out on the backseat and was instantly in the truck with her. His lower extremities had merged with the truck, making it easier for Casey to be on a level with Michaela.

"Michaela, honey! Wake up," Casey shook her, trying to get a response. Her heartbeat was getting more erratic, and he was afraid she was going to arrest at any moment.

Michaela's eyes fluttered open, "Casey?"

"Michaela! You've got to hang in there. Just a few more minutes and I'll have an antidote!"

"Don't think I'm going to... Got to tell you... Love you!" Michaela's eyes closed and her head lolled to the side.

A look of panic crossed Casey's face, and he practically wailed, "Michaela! No!"

Ripping Michaela's shirt opened, Casey laid his hands on her chest and sent a jolt of electricity through her.

Michaela's body bucked from the jolt, but her heart refused to start. Casey jolted her again, and nearly sagged in relief as his scanners picked up her heartbeat.

The glove box popped open just then, and Casey asked Tilly to hand him the syringe that it contained.

Tilly gave it to him, and Casey plunged it into Michaela's arm.

Within a few minutes, Michaela's vitals were strengthening and stabilizing.

A moment later, Michaela's eyes opened again. She smiled weakly up at Casey.

Laying a hand gently on her cheek, Casey leaned closer to her. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" he chastised her. To take the sting out of his words, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"If you're not careful, you'll make my heart stop again," Michaela murmured breathlessly, when Casey pulled away.

"Don't even joke like that!" Casey shook a finger at her sternly. "Now, I've got to make it look like someone's driving. We're nearly to the hospital."

Tilly let out a gasp, when Casey materialized out of the driver's seat.

"I"ve finally cracked! That's got to be the explanation for this..." Tilly gestured at the suddenly occupied driver's seat, then grabbed the door handle as the truck suddenly made a sharp turn.

"You're fine, Mrs. Drakon," Casey smiled reassuringly at her. "Carlee and K.I.T.T. will be meeting us at the hospital with Jason. They'll take you back to the Foundation and explain everything."

A moment later, Casey pulled into the hospital parking lot, where he quickly decelerated and slid into a parking spot near the emergency entrance.

As he got out of the truck, this time opening the driver door like any human would, he looked at Tilly and said, "Stay in the truck until Jason, Carlee, and K.I.T.T. get here. You're perfectly safe in me."

Casey then carefully got Michaela out of the truck and hurriedly carried her into the ER.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

K.I.T.T. pulled into a parking spot in the visitor's section of the hospital parking lot.

Carlee had gone back to the mansion to pick up some fresh clothes for Michaela, as the doctor had let her know that morning that Michaela would more than likely be discharged that day.

Fingering the handle of the plastic bag containing the clothes, she sighed as she reached for the door handle with her other hand.

"What's wrong?" K.I.T.T. asked, picking up on his partner's disquiet.

"Have you noticed a change in the way Michaela and Casey interact lately?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. They work well together, as they always have."

"Call it mother's intuition, but I'm sure they have feelings for each other they haven't voiced."

"Feelings?" K.I.T.T. asked in confusion. Then something seemed to click in his processor, and he said, "Oh! You mean love. You're unsettled by that thought?"

"I have to confess that the thought does worry me. I know he would never hurt her, but can he love her in every way that she needs?"

"Our avatars are anatomically correct, if that's what you're wondering."

A stunned, "Oh!" was all Carlee could manage for a moment. Then, "Have you ever been curious about what it's like to be with a woman?"

"I'm still waiting for the right woman to come along." Carlee couldn't mistake the smile she heard in his voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Michaela leaned back hard against the elevated head of the hospital bed, and let out a growl of frustration. "When are they going to let me out of here? It's been three days!"

"They just want to make sure there's no lasting damage from the poison," Casey assured her. He hadn't left her side since she'd been admitted.

Casey was currently pacing the room like a caged tiger. He forced himself to stop, knowing it was feeding Michaela's need for action.

"Doctor Metzler said that if all continued to be well today, he'd let you go home this evening," Casey reminded her. His reminder served to reassure himself too.

"The sooner the better! Drakon's trail is going cold!"

Casey snorted, "You really think I've been idle the last three days? I've been running facial recognition for every major airport _worldwide_! I'm tracking _all_ of his bank accounts! I'll find him soon."

A sheepish grin crossed Michaela's face," I'm sorry! I know you're tracking him down. I just feel so helpless right now. I want to be out there, bringing that son-of-a-bitch to justice!"

"Such a dirty word to come out of such a pretty mouth." Casey had moved closer to the bed, and he was idly tracing a finger across the plastic of the bed rail.

Michaela's face turned nearly crimson, and the heart monitor registered her quickened pulse.

"Now everyone at the nurses' station knows what you do to me," Michaela murmured huskily.

Not bothering to lower the bed rail, just allowing his nanites to mold around it, Casey sat down on the side of the bed.

Idly toying with Casey's hand, which had found her own, Michaela indicated the bed rail in Casey's "body," "That might be kind of hard to explain, if a nurse walks in."

"I don't think I care," Casey's voice had grown husky, and he was leaning in toward her.

"You might not care, but I'm sure Jason will." Carlee stalked into the room, fighting to keep an angry frown on her face.

"Mom!" Michaela pulled her hand out of Casey's, and Casey stood abruptly.

"Oh, for crying out loud! I've known longer than you two have that you're falling for each other!" A smile broke through the mock anger.

"You knew?" Michaela asked in disbelief.

"Of course! I'm your mother. It's my job to know these things!" Carlee leaned over the opposite bed rail from Casey to give Michaela a kiss on the cheek.

"Then you don't have a problem with us?" Michaela asked.

Though there seemed to be more she wanted or needed to say, Carlee simply answered, "No."

* * *

Doctor Metzler had kept his word and released Michaela a few hours later, after drawing a promise out of Michaela that she'd take it easy for a few more days.

Casey had reassured the doctor that he'd see that Michaela kept her word.

"I can drive, you know," Michaela grouched, as she tried to turn the uncooperative steering wheel.

"I know. Just ensuring the good doctor's orders are carried out," K.A.I.S.Y. replied smugly.

Michaela let out a wordless exclamation of frustration and crossed her arms over her chest.

Casey very nearly carried her to her rooms in the mansion, but Michaela finally managed to talk him out of it.

The first thing she had done was take a shower to wash away the hospital smell.

Casey had stayed in the livingroom of her suite. He had sat down on the couch, and a distant look settled on his face. Michaela knew he was probably checking the status of his search for Drakon.

After her shower, Michaela put on some clean clothes and went back into the livingroom.

Casey was still sitting on the couch. His head swivelled toward her as she walked out of her bedroom.

"I need to stretch my legs. I'm going to walk through the mansion. Coming?"

Standing up, Casey responded, "Of course."

At this time of the night – nearly midnight – the mansion was quiet. Live-in personnel had retired to their quarters for the night, and everyone else had gone home. The only guards here were outside, patrolling the grounds.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

K.A.I.S.Y. sat in his spot in the garage, his blue scanner tracking sedately back and forth.

Since it was nearly midnight, he had thought that other than himself and Michaela, everyone was bedded down for the night. So he was quite surprised when Bonnie opened the connecting door between the mansion and the garage and slipped inside.

"Hello, Bonnie. Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come out and do some work." Bonnie's hand found the light switches near the door, and turned one on. Her computer workstation, in front of K.I.T.T.'s empty spot, was gently illuminated from above.

"Bonnie? Can I talk to you about something?" K.A.I.S.Y.'s voice was uncertain.

"Anything, K.A.I.S.Y."

K.A.I.S.Y. told Bonnie about what he had done to Drakon's mechanic. "How is it possible for me to do something like that? My programming... I was prepared to take his life, if he didn't move!" The last came out in horrified confusion.

"I knew this would come up at some point." She grabbed her computer chair and rolled it over in front of the midnight blue truck. "Your programming, while basically the same as K.I.T.T.'s, has a few differences."

"Differences?" K.A.I.S.Y. asked in confusion when Bonnie paused.

"You still have the preservation of human life directive. It's been... modified, though." Bonnie paused again.

"Modified! How?" K.A.I.S.Y. prompted, feeling a bit more confused.

"K.I.T.T. has _never_ harmed anybody. The wording of his directive prevents him from it, even if his driver is in life-threatening danger."

Bonnie stopped for a moment and took a hesitant breath, as though she feared K.A.I.S.Y.'s reaction to what she was about to say. "Your directive is worded in such a way that if Michaela's life is threatened, you can do whatever you have to do to get to her and help her. I did that because of the way Michael died. K.I.T.T. might have been able to save him. Unfortunately, I couldn't alter K.I.T.T.'s programming to better protect Carlee, but I could yours."

K.A.I.S.Y. sat in stunned silence for a few minutes. "Thank you for telling me," he finally said.

"Are... are you okay?"

"I don't like what I did to that mechanic, and I'll admit, I almost didn't give him a chance to get out of the way. I felt that if I hurt him seriously, though, I'd be no better than K.A.R.R.!"

"You could _never_ be like K.A.R.R.! Anything you do will _always_ be for others, not yourself!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" K.A.I.S.Y. nearly snarled. Bonnie got the feeling that was snarling at himself, not at her.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"What if I'd do anything to protect her because I love her, and can't bear to lose her? Doesn't that qualify as doing it for me?"

Bonnie opened and closed her mouth a few times, as though about to say something, then changing her mind. Then finally, "Well, that explains a lot!" Another pause, this time as she stood and rested her hand on K.A.I.S.Y.'s hood. "Taking an action out of love is never a selfish reason! If you've learned anything from what Drakon was doing to his wife, you should know that it's when you do things out of a need for control and power – and for purely selfish reasons – that it's wrong! I know that if the time comes that you have to make that decision, you will weigh all options first and come to the right one!"

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I'm the one who programmed you! And I programmed you to be the best person you could be! Plus, you've earned Michaela's love! She doesn't give that to just anybody!"

"Thank you, Bonnie!" K.A.I.S.Y. responded warmly.

"I think I can sleep now, so I'm going to go back in. Goodnight!" With that, Bonnie put her chair back, switched off the light, and disappeared back inside the mansion.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Michaela walked quietly through the dimly lit corridors of the only home she'd ever known. Casey followed her silently, sensing that she wasn't ready to talk.

They walked from the residential side of the mansion to the office section before she finally stopped, and turned toward him.

"I'm not going to hide how I feel about you anymore," she murmured, moving into his arms. Looking into his eyes, she said, "I love you!"

Casey put his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could, "Good, because I'm tired of denying my feelings, too!"

Their lips met in a kiss neither wanted to end.

* * *

In many ways, the two days of enforced inactivity dragged by for Michaela. She wanted to be out there, tracking down Drakon, bringing him to justice. In other ways, the days seemed to fly by, as she and Casey explored their feelings.

Casey kept his promise to Doctor Metzler. The most strenuous activity he allowed Michaela to do was walk – pace, really – through the mansion.

When she would eventually tire of walking, Casey would persuade her to curl up on the couch and watch a movie with him.

This was what they were doing the evening of the second day.

Michaela was leaning her head on Casey's shoulder, doing her best to follow the movie. Casey was toying with her hair, driving her to distraction. She didn't think he was even bothering to multitask so he could watch the movie.

He had turned his head so his face was being brushed by her hair.

"Your hair smells so good!" he murmured dreamily in her ear. "When I was first brought on-line, I _never_ imagined anything like this happening to me. Now, I could never imagine my life without you in it!"

Michaela had given up on the movie several moments before. Now she was gazing up at Casey, her eyes shimmering, lips slightly parted.

Casey laid his hand gently against Michaela's cheek. Then he leaned forward, his mouth covering hers possessively, greedily. _What are these feelings of want and need I'm experiencing? How is it possible that I want so badly to make love to her?_ Casey wondered.

Michaela answered his desire with her own, surprising herself with the intensity of her need to claim him, body and soul.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Now that you're officially back on duty, I'll update you on the search for Martin Drakon," Casey told Michaela the morning of her third day out of the hospital. "His trail's gone cold. I can't locate him," a look of frustration settled on Casey's exquisite features.

"Where did you focus your facial recognition search?" Michaela inquired, a look of angry determination on her face.

"Every major airport worldwide."

"Run your search again. This time, focus on _every_ camera in the U.S. only. If he didn't use a major airline, chances are good that he's still in the States." Sticking a last bite of toast in her mouth, Michaela rose from the remains of her breakfast. "I'm going to go talk to Tilly. She may know something that might help us."

* * *

Jason had insisted that Tilly stay at the F.L.A.G. mansion until Drakon could be located and apprehended.

Fearing for her life, Tilly had agreed.

At the moment, she was curled up in an armchair in the mansion's well stocked library, a book open on her lap.

"Good book?" Michaela asked, settling herself in an identical armchair across from Tilly's. She pulled her feet up under her as Tilly marked her place and closed the book.

"Very! Somehow, I don't think you're here to talk about books." Setting the book down on the side table, Tilly leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "You've lost him, haven't you?"

"We've had constant surveillance on the mansion and his offices, but it's obvious that he's fled. I think you may be able to put us back on his trail."

"I doubt I know anything useful, but I'll try," Tilly replied gamely.

"There's been no activity on any of his bank accounts. Did he keep a large sum of cash on hand, or could there be other accounts we don't know about?"

Tilly though for a moment. "He always told me he had an untraceable offshore account. He said he could use it to put a contract out on me, and the police would never suspect him. I always thought he was lying," Tilly took a shaky breath, "I always figured he'd kill me himself."

"Great! K.A.I.S.Y. may be able to track that down." Michaela thought for a moment, then said, "We think he may still be in the States. Do you know of anywhere he might go to lay low?"

Tilly sat back and traced a pattern thoughtfully on the leather arm of her chair. "He liked to go hunting, up in the Sierra's. He went once or twice a month and usually took one or two of his security men. I think I heard him mention a cabin once."

"Okay! That might be a little easier to track down. Is there anything else you can think of?"

Tilly shook her head in frustration. "No."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The public area of the mansion was bustling with activity when Michaela arrived there in search of Jason.

Bonnie, lost in thought, eyes glued to a clip board she carried, nearly ran into Michaela.

"Oops! Hey, Michaela. Sorry about that. Having a problem with a piece of code..." she trailed off, preparing to move around Michaela to continue on her way.

"What's going on, Aunt Bonnie?" Michaela asked before Bonnie could lose herself in her work again.

"Foreign dignitaries are coming in for a meeting tomorrow. F.L.A.G. is providing the meeting venue, so everyone is busy setting up."

"Ah! Got it!"

Michaela turned and headed off in search of Casey, instead. She knew to leave Jason be when he was overseeing preparations like this.

* * *

By noon the next day, all the dignitaries had arrived. Each was accompanied by five security guards.

Only one guard per dignitary was allowed into the conference room. The others chose to either wait outside the meeting room, or out by the armored limos the dignitaries had arrived in.

No one noticed when two of the guards slipped away from the group.

They each took separate routes toward the residential section of the mansion.

* * *

The library was Tilly's favorite spot in the mansion, so it was no surprise that she was once again ensconced in a chair with a book.

Tilly looked up, startled when the library door opened.

She was surprised, but not overly alarmed, when she saw that her visitor wasn't Jason, Bonnie, Michaela, or Casey. She knew there was an important diplomatic meeting taking place in the public section of the mansion.

"Hi! Can I help you?" she asked brightly.

When he closed the door and locked it, Tilly's smile disappeared.

"I have a message for you from Mr. Drakon," he said, as he rapidly closed the distance between them.

Tilly drew breath to scream, only to have the air forced from her lungs when Drakon's man punched her in the stomach. She doubled over and fell to the floor, trying unsuccessfully to draw breath back into her lungs.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sweat dripped down Michaela's face from her exertions.

Twisting around, she aimed another high kick at the punching bag. She grunted in satisfaction as the bag swung back from the force of her kick.

Turning at the sound of the door opening, she grabbed a towel off a nearby chair and began wiping the sweat from her face and neck.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up when the unfamiliar man walked in.

"You're not supposed to be in this section of the mansion," she said, wary, but

giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh, I'm right where I'm supposed to be," he said, as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Shit!" Michaela muttered under her breath. Then, louder, "Casey, go check on Tilly, then get over here. We've got intruders!" Dropping into ready position herself, she snarled, "Bring it on!"

* * *

"Go to Michaela, I'll check on Tilly," K.I.T.T. told K.A.I.S.Y.

The black Corvette was sitting outside the mansion in the circular drive. Wishing to stay out of the way, he had not taken his avatar form into the mansion. Now he was in the perfect position to get into the library, as it was at the front of the house, on the ground floor.

He had already run a scan, and discovered Tilly was being attacked.

Ignoring the looks of surprise from the security men standing around the limos, Kitt materialized out of the passenger side door of the Corvette and ran to the library windows.

He launched himself at the nearest one. It exploded inward, sending a deadly rain of broken glass over the deserted floor where Kitt landed in a ball.

Straightening up, he took advantage of the attacker's momentary surprise. He grabbed the man by both hands and held him fast.

Gazing down at Tilly, he took in her vitals.

The man had delivered a sound beating to her. She probably had a concussion, and definitely had a few cracked ribs, but she wasn't in any immediate danger.

Carlee burst through the locked library door just then. She held her service Glock in a two hand grip in front of her.

Holstering the weapon, she instead pulled out a pair of handcuffs and tossed them to Kitt.

The man's eyes widened as he watched a third arm sprout from Kitt's shoulder to catch the cuffs.

Once Kitt had cuffed the man, he turned him over to Carlee, who marched him out of the room.

Kitt scooped up Tilly and rushed her to the infirmary, where Jason was already waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Michaela ducked, easily avoiding the swinging fist.

She then caught the foot that came flying toward her face.

The man twisted his foot free of her grip by flipping so that his other foot came up in a kick aimed at her head.

Michaela spun out of the way, bringing her own foot up in a high kick.

He blocked her kick with his forearm.

Before she could lower her leg, he grabbed it and pulled her off balance.

She fell face down on the floor, her leg still in his grip and being held painfully behind her.

The gym door crashed open, and she heard Casey snarl ferally, "Let her go!"

The man's momentary shift of attention was all Michaela needed. Ignoring the pain, she twisted free, and jumped to her feet.

She aimed one more fierce kick at his head.

The man's unconscious body dropped to the floor.

Casey ran over to her. He scanned her quickly, then asked, "Are you okay?" even though he already knew the answer to that.

"I'm fine! Tilly?"

"Kitt went to help her." Casey pulled Michaela into a quick embrace.

Pulling reluctantly apart, Casey leaned over and pulled Michaela's assailant, who was just coming to, roughly to his feet.

"Kitt says he got to Tilly in time. She's pretty banged up, but she'll be okay."

"Great! Let's go see if either of these bozos know where Drakon is!" Fury flashed through Michaela's piercing blue eyes.

Casey reached into the jacket pocket of the man who had attacked Michaela. He pulled out a cell phone, holding it up for Michaela to see. "Look what I found! Bet I can get some great info out of this."

The two marched their prisoner to a small interview room.

Carlee and Kitt had already taken their charge inside when they got there. Kitt handed Casey a cell phone and a set of keys.

"Goodie! Another toy!" Casey exclaimed gleefully, more to disconcert the man he was holding than anything else. "Mind if I stay out here and keep an eye on him and play with these?" A third eye appeared in the side of Casey's head, staring squarely at his prisoner. It blinked sedately.

The man shuddered and turned his head away.

"Sure, sweety! Have fun!" Michaela said, leaning toward Casey and giving him a kiss.

"That is so not right!" Michaela's assailant yelled after her as she disappeared into the interview room.

Casey held both cell phones in his free hand. As Drakon's man watched, what looked like pieces of Casey's skin separated from his hand and rolled into both phones.

"What the... Drakon was right, you're some kind of machine!"

"So, Mr. Mark Conyer, does your wife know what you do for a living?"

Mark Conyer jerked and tried to twist out of Casey's grip, his eyes wide with anger. "At least my wife's human! You and that girl! That's disgusting!"

"Oh, here's an interesting number. Smart not to program it into your phone. Let's see if this will lead me to the person I'm looking for."

Conyer's eyes opened even wider when he heard his own voice issuing from Casey's mouth.

Casey allowed Conyer to hear his end of the conversation.

"Yes, sir! They're both dead."

A pause as Casey listened to Drakon speaking from the other end of the line.

"Okay, sir. We'll be back as soon as possible." Casey hadn't even used Conyer's cell phone. He had routed his own signal through Conyer's cell so it showed up as Conyer's number on Drakon's phone.

Reverting back to his normal voice, Casey said, "What fun. I get to use more technology. Tracking via GPS because he's on a cell phone. I love technology!"

Pulling Conyer away from the wall, he pushed him into the interview room. Waving the cell phones at Michaela, he said, "The wonders of the modern age! I'm tracking his cell via GPS. We've got him!"

Looking to Kitt before heading out the door, Michaela said, "Kitt, hold these two and have the police come get them. Casey, let's go!"

Michaela bolted out the door, Casey close on her heels.

The truck skidded to a halt in front of the mansion as they were descending the front steps.

* * *

"Where is he, K.A.I.S.Y.?" Michaela asked, as she floored the accelerator. The Canyon rocketed out of the Foundation driveway far faster than any normal Canyon should have been able to.

"It looks like Tilly was right about a cabin in the Sierra's." K.A.I.S.Y. brought up a map of the area where the GPS signal was originating from. "This place is _way_ off the beaten path. Dirt road runs ten miles up to the cabin. Very rugged terrain."

"Fun!" was Michaela's reply.

"We're about one hundred twenty miles away. Given the hour, I would suggest we stick to the speed limit. I also suggest we make our approach to the cabin after sunset.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was nearing three thirty when they arrived at an abandoned farm a few miles from the unpaved road leading to the cabin. The winter sun was beginning to hang lower in the western sky. Within minutes, it would drop down behind the mountains that towered in the west.

Already, the shadows were stretching. They had agreed to wait until five to begin moving in on the cabin. By then, the surrounding landscape would be nearly pitch black.

At five o'clock, Michaela pulled the truck back onto the main road. A mile from the turn off, she had K.A.I.S.Y. go into silent mode.

His headlights and running lights shut down, and an infrared H.U.D. appeared on the inside of the windshield. K.A.I.S.Y.'s engine noise quieted to a low purr.

As the truck pulled off the paved road, the loudest noise was the soft crunch of gravel under the tires.

"Surveillance mode, K.A.I.S.Y. I want to know how many people are in there."

A schematic of the cabin and the surrounding area appeared on the dashboard monitor. Seven red dots marked the locations of people on the premises.

"There are four guards patrolling the grounds. The other three people are all in the main room of the cabin."

The cabin wasn't really a cabin to Michaela. To her, a cabin was one room, two at most. The schematic showed that this cabin had six rooms total – the livingroom and kitchen, three bedrooms and one bathroom.

She could see they were quickly approaching the locations of two of the patrolling guards. They appeared to be walking the perimeter to either side of the gravel road.

Letting K.A.I.S.Y. coast to a stop, Michaela pulled a set of night vision goggles out of the glove box.

"K.A.I.S.Y., keep driving slowly down the road, Casey and I will flank you on each side of the road. We have to take out those guards so they don't alert Drakon."

Michaela jumped down out of the truck. Setting the night vision goggles comfortably over her eyes, she set out into the woods.

K.A.I.S.Y. would alert her via the earwig when she got close to her target. Casey was already moving through the forest toward his target.

They each had enough police grade zip ties to immobilize their targets once they had been incapacitated.

The night vision goggles utilized the available light to bring the surrounding forest into stark – if green – relief. Michaela had to adjust the filters on the goggles because the snow on the ground reflected the starlight and increased the amount of ambient light the goggles had to work with. The previous setting of the goggles made the green light nearly blinding, the new setting allowed her to see her surroundings perfectly.

"The four on patrol also have night vision," K.A.I.S.Y.'s voice whispered in her ear, even though there was no chance the slightest sound would escape the earwig to the outside world.

Michaela clicked her teeth lightly in acknowledgment.

Following K.A.I.S.Y.'s directions, Michaela was able to sneak up behind her target.

Kicking his feet out from under him, she brought him down face first onto the fallen pine needles and snow.

Power driving down on top of him, Michaela drove the air from his lungs.

While he was fighting to get his breath back, Michaela rolled him over and quickly used the zip ties to bind his hands and legs. Then she pulled off one of his gloves and shoved it in his mouth.

"Don't worry, we'll be back for you later," she said in parting. Then, "Next target, K.A.I.S.Y."

Taking down her second target went much the same way as the first.

Michaela met up with Casey at the backdoor of the cabin. K.A.I.S.Y. was just pulling up in front, preparing their distraction.

A moment later, they were surrounded by the sounds of several cars screeching to a halt around the cabin.

K.A.I.S.Y.'s voice projected from the front, "Martin Drakon, come out with your hands up."

Michaela and Casey were already moving stealthily through the back room of the cabin.

As they took positions to either side of the door leading from the kitchen to the rest of the building, the door opened.

The first of Drakon's two remaining guards pushed through the door, gun first.

Michaela grabbed the gun barrel with her right hand, pushing it up toward the ceiling. Next, she drove her left elbow into his solar plexis.

He grunted, but didn't go down, so she elbowed him again, this time in the face.

She heard bone crack, and felt a spurt of warm blood hit her.

The guard cursed, and released the gun to grab his gushing nose.

Michaela pulled him out of the way, allowing Casey clear access to the last of Drakon's guards.

Two shots rang out in rapid succession.

Both took Casey high in the chest.

Casey absorbed the impact. As soon as their velocity was shed, he allowed them to pass out of him and fall to the floor. The two holes in his chest had already been closed over by nanites.

"Drakon's running for the front door," Casey informed her.

"On my way," Michaela replied. With Casey busy with the last of Drakon's men in the middle of the doorway to the front of the house, Michaela had to sprint out the backdoor and around the cabin.

Michaela already had her night vision goggles back on, and made it around the cabin in time to see Drakon sprint awkwardly into the trees.

"Track him," Michaela hissed into her earwig. Out loud, she called out, "You might as well give up, Drakon! You're alone out there."

She didn't wait for a reply from Drakon. Instead, she plunged into the trees in the direction K.A.I.S.Y. indicated.

Drakon was moving much slower than Michaela was able to because he didn't have the benefit of night vision goggles.

"He's ahead of you, behind the tree on your right," K.A.I.S.Y. told her a moment later.

The elbow to her face came as a complete shock to Michaela. Her night vision goggles were knocked off, and she lost her grip on the gun she'd taken from the guard in the cabin.

Drakon grabbed a fistful of Michaela's hair and pulled her head painfully back. She could vaguely make out Drakon's silhouette in the faint starlight. It was enough to show that he had on his own set of night vision goggles. He'd let her think he was running blind.

K.A.I.S.Y. had registered her sudden spike in blood pressure. In her ear she heard Casey say, "Hang on, I'm coming."

Michaela reached up to claw at Drakon's face.

"That's not a wise idea," Drakon hissed in her ear, as cold steel pressed up against her side.

"Let me guess, you want me to beg and grovel for my life. Won't happen!"

Just then, Casey crashed through the bushes, stopping in front of them.

"Let her go!" he growled dangerously.

Drakon brought the knife up from Michaela's side to her throat. "I doubt even you're that fast, machine."

Casey took a step back, his hands held out in front of him. His eyes widened, and he tried to cover his momentary shock with, "Please, don't hurt her." He already had his nanites pulling the gun he'd stepped on up through his body to his hand.

Drakon pulled Michaela closer to him, his left hand holding her painfully by the back of the neck.

The shot echoed through the night. Michaela felt the air move as the bullet whipped past her ear by scant centimeters.

The knife and Drakon's hands fell away from her as his dead body collapsed to the ground.

Michaela ran to Casey, who wrapped his arms around her suddenly trembling form. "It's okay. I'm here," he soothed.

"Why?" Casey knew what Michaela's one word question was about.

"My scanner indicated his arm muscles were tensing in preparation to slit your throat. When I backed up, I stepped on the gun you dropped. I moved it up through my body. I used the only option I had available to me to save you."

Casey, sure Michaela would turn from him in disgust, was unprepared for her simple, "Okay," as her arms tightening around his waist.

"It doesn't disturb you that I killed a human being to save you?"

"You said it was the only option you had," Michaela murmured, burrowing her face into Casey's chest, her tremors at last easing off.

"I don't like what I did!"

"Good! It _would_ have disgusted me if you had."

By now, the local sheriff's department was arriving, the red and blue lights on the vehicles illuminating the surrounding forest.

"When we get home, would you go with me to talk to Bonnie?"

"You want her to change your programming." It wasn't a question, and there was no more time for private discussion if it had been, as the first sheriff's deputy was swiftly approaching them, the coroner right behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was nearly dawn when they were finally allowed to leave the scene.

Michaela – utterly exhausted from the post adrenaline rush let down, and the time of day in general – had literally fallen asleep on her feet while leaning against Casey.

Casey had scooped her up in his arms and deposited her in the passenger seat of the Canyon. Then he'd made a show of getting in and driving away.

Back at the mansion, Casey carried Michaela to her room, where he tucked her into bed. As he turned to leave, Michaela grabbed his hands.

"Stay with me," she murmured.

"I don't require sleep," he replied gently.

"I know, just lay with me," she responded sleepily.

Casey gently moved Michaela over and lay down awkwardly beside her.

Michaela pulled his arm around her, cuddled against him, and sighed happily as she allowed sleep to once more claim her.

* * *

With Drakon's death, his hold over his men evaporated. Cutting deals with the D.A.'s office, they talked about how Drakon had blackmailed clients, and other nefarious deeds.

Tilly fired pretty much everyone who hadn't been arrested, and set about hiring a trustworthy group of security officers recommended by none other than the Foundation for Law and Government. She also took back her maiden name of Sandburn, and changed the company's name.

With the Foundation's help, she began to build her security company, T.S. Security Firm, into one of the most reputable firms in the world.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Not surprisingly, Bonnie was at her work center in the garage, hard at work on her computer.

It took both of them saying, "Bonnie!" to rouse her from deep concentration.

"Wha... Oh, hi!" Bonnie said as she finally turned to see who was disturbing her.

Michaela and Casey, holding hands, stood near Bonnie's computer desk. Casey looked a bit nervous.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked as she hastily moved components and printouts from two chairs so the two could sit.

Michaela smiled a thank you, and took one chair. Casey declined and instead began to pace.

"I want you to change my programming!" he got straight to the point. "I didn't like killing Drakon, and I want to make sure I never take another life."

"It's not as easy as that," Bonnie sided as she sat back down. "Your programming is hardwired. It can't be changed. But you are learning. I'm sure you've learned you don't like killing. You will do everything in your power, in the future, to avoid it."

* * *

Michaela gazed up at Casey. He stood uncertainly in front of her, a crooked smile on his face.

Slowly, as if afraid of frightening him away, she raised her hand to his face. She laid her hand gently against his cheek, marveling at how surprisingly warm it felt.

A look of wonder crossed his face. "Are you sure I'm the one you want, even after what I've done?"

"Absolutely!" she said, as she gently pulled his face down to hers. "_You_ are who I want," she murmured, beginning to close the distance between their lips.

Casey pulled back, "Won't you want to have kids some day?"

"When that time comes, there are ways... adoption, artificial insemination." As Michaela began closing the distance between them again, a look of wonder transformed Casey's face.

Casey pulled back one more time, "You aren't worried that we might not be able to be together in all ways lovers should be together?"

"You've formed extra arms out of your back before," Michaela began playfully, "When the time comes, I know you'll have all the parts you need." A mischievous smile crossed her face as she roughly grabbed his head. She wasn't going to let him pull away again, and this time, their lips finally met.


End file.
